thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Labor
"Laborer" is one of the broadest terms for a type of occupation on The Land, referring to any number of different jobs. It must be noted that if certain jobs are listed under the heading of "labor," that does not mean that jobs listed in other categories don't also involve a certain degree of manual labor. Most if not all jobs are technically labor, though some are lumped together under this term specifically because these jobs are particularly physical in nature, while not necessarily fitting into other categories. There is sometimes disagreement over whether to classify certain jobs as labor, craftwork, or service. The following is a partial list of jobs which are considered "labor": Cook This refers to anyone who cooks for customers in an inn, tavern, or restaurant, except for those who have attained the level of chef. Custodian This can refer to anyone who does indoor work maintaining buildings. Custodians may work for various establishments including schools, office buildings, etc. Work typically entails trash removal, cleaning, small repairs, etc. (see also Servant and Worker) Dishwasher This refers to anyone who washes dishes, usually in a restaurant or tavern, though they could also work for wealthy clans or any business which maintains its own cafeteria. Farmhand This refers to any hired laborers who work in Agriculture. In spite of the name, "farmhands" may work not only on farms and plantations, but also orchards and ranches (though the latter are sometimes called "ranch hands"). Groundskeeper This can refer to anyone who does outside work maintaining the surroundings of a particular piece of property, either public or private. Groundskeepers may work for wealthy individuals or clans, or for various businesses or establishments, including schools, cemeteries, parks, zoos, botanical gardens, sports centers, banks, etc. Duties may include cutting grass, trimming trees and hedges, gardening, digging, small repairs, etc. Guard This refers to anyone employed to protect a building (such as a bank, museum, or other business) against theft, illegal entry, or escape (from prisons). Longshoreman This refers to dock workers who load and unload ships at ports. Mechanic This can refer to anyone who builds, fixes, or maintains vehicles or other machines. While it is included under "labor," many mechanics actually own their own business, such as a garage or mill. Whether they are an owner or an employee, mechanics are more specifically classified under "skilled labor." Miller This refers to anyone who works in a mill. Miner This refers to anyone who mines for metal, precious stones, salt, or coal. Plumber This refers to anyone who installs or repairs systems designed for transporting water, for drinking, sewage, bathing, or irrigation. (see also water closets) Plumbers are classified as "skilled labor." Postman This refers to anyone who works for a postal service. They may deliver mail within or between villages. Sometimes the unisex term "postal worker" is used, though by tradition, "postman" can be used to refer to either men or women. Unlike transporters, postmen do not own their own business (most postmen work for transporters, just as taxi drivers do). While there is some debate as to whether the job of "postman" should be included under "service," as is the case with taxi drivers, there tends to be more labor involved with postal delivery, especially when delivering mail between villages. Servant This has a wide range of meanings, but most commonly refers to someone who works for a wealthy individual or clan, performing any number of services, rather than specializing in one particular service. Servants may engage in cooking, cleaning, groundskeeping, basic repairs, serving meals or drinks, greeting and/or entertaining guests, running errands, delivering messages, etc. Server This refers to anyone who works in a restaurant, tavern, or inn, serving food and drinks. Some servers may work behind a bar in such an establishment, in which case they are called a bartender. Stonecutter This refers to anyone who mines non-precious stones (such as flint, granite, limestone, marble, sandstone, slate, etc.) for use in architecture, roads, sculpture, etc. The term "mason" is also sometimes used, particularly since Denari D'scendant founded the Miners, Minters, and Masons Union in 901, though "stonecutter" is still more common. Waste manager A position first established in Ship in LY 400, which eventually spread to every village on the Land. Waste managers are responsible for waste management within a village; duties entail collecting trash from homes and businesses, separating out recyclables, incinerating certain portions of trash, and burying trash (or the remains of incineration) in landfills. Waste managers are classified as "skilled labor." Worker A catchall term for anyone whose job entails a certain degree of physical labor, but who don't have more specific job titles. Such people are sometimes simply called "servants," though that title more commonly refers to employees of an individual or clan, while "workers" are employed by businesses or governments (federal or local). See also *List of jobs Category:Culture